Hiccups
by ChaseThisLightWithMe
Summary: One-shot The title speaks for itself. Alec has the hiccups, and he is annoying everyone with them. Who will be able to cure him? CAN they cure him? Just give it a try, it's a bit of fluff.


**Hi all, another one-shot. I got the idea after being in class one day when one of my friends couldn't stop hiccupping and I think everyone wanted to murder her. As I've said before, just give it a try, it's not that long :) I hope no one has had this idea before me...  
>Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments Cassandra Clare does.<br>**

"Alec, will you please shut up!" Isabelle spun her head dangerously fast to glare at her brother, who was sitting at the kitchen counter on a stool while she was making dinner.

"I can't -hic- help it" Alec's hiccups started a little over 15 minutes ago and he'd been sitting there, keeping an eye on his sister to see what exactly she did in order to transform regular food into an abomination. He knew it was getting on her nerve, but his brotherly need to annoy his baby sister won out.

"Hic"

"Seriously, Alec, I _will_ shove this wooden spoon down your throat, and don't for one second think I won't do it!" She raised the spoon from the pot she was stirring and on it was some green substance, Alec was positive Isabelle said she was making spaghetti.

Alec shuddered at the thought of green spaghetti. He wasn't a master chef, but he knew that it wasn't supposed to look like that.

"Hic... hic"

"Why do you have to annoy me? I swear I won't let you have any dinner if you continue. Go and bother Jace"

Alec rested his head on his hands that were propped on the bench. "He's probably with Clary -hic" He told Isabelle bitterly. Even though something in him leapt at the idea of not having to eat that poor excuse for dinner and spending time with Jace. He knew he was stupid in thinking Jace would actually be interested in being with his parabatai. He was way too caught up with Clary. _Like she's so bloody perfect._

"Mmm, nope. I think you're wrong. I heard Clary was out with Simon for some reason."

"Rat -hic- boy?"

"His name is Simon."

"Sorry, -hic- I didn't realise you -hic- were learning the Mundie's names" he teased her, knowing full well that Isabelle liked Simon –for the moment. It probably wouldn't last long. So Alec didn't bother to give his big brother lecture to her. He trusted Izzy to make the right choices for herself, afterall, how long could he tell her that 'relationships are bad, there are other things to concern yourself with' if he hadn't been in one in the first place?

"Ugh, get up and go, before I get them too!"

"Hiccups aren't contagious -hic" Alec pushed himself away from the stool, leaving Isabelle alone in the kitchen. It probably wasn't a wise decision, but if something exploded he didn't want to get roped into having to help clean up.

* * *

><p>It took Alec a while to find Jace, but once he did he knew he should've just looked in the training room straight away.<p>

His hair curled at the nape of his neck and his face shone from sweat. Jace looked every bit of an angel. The smile Jace greeted him with almost brought him to his knees, but it was interrupted by an unannounced hiccup, shaking the thoughts of admiration from his mind.

"What's up bro?"

"Eh. Izzy just kicked -hic- me out of the kitchen because of my hiccups. She was -hic- making dinner; don't say I -hic- didn't warn you. I've already been blacklisted, so you need to find –hic- your own way out. This one looks like it might suffer casualties."

Jace shuddered like Alec did beforehand, imagining all the kinds of delicious foods Isabelle had destroyed in past, probably out-doing herself this time.

"I guess I'll see if Clary wants to go to Taki's or something." He murmured, in thought. "Hiccups you say?"

Alec inwardly cringed at Jace's initial words, feeling his stomach flip in distaste. _Always Clary._

"Alec? Hello?"

"Hic- yeah, hiccups, if you haven't already noticed, I thought it would be kind of obvious." _How oblivious could he really be? Hiccups weren't something unnoticeable like a headache. Why can't he just forget about-_

"Why don't we do some training to see if it gets those hiccups out of your system?"

Alec lifted his head to look at the boy opposite him, losing his train of thought. "Yeah, -hic- sounds like a good idea"

Jace laughed "Great, you were getting rusty anyway" he mocked.

That was it. Alec grabbed for the nearest seraph blade they used for practice in the training room, pointing it at Jace, who looked surprised at Alec's determined face.

"Bring it -hic- on" Alec smirked, silently wishing that the hiccup wasn't so ill-timed, but he tried to keep his composure.

"I don't think I can take you seriously when you're like this" Nevertheless, he picked up his own seraph blade and lunged toward Alec.

The two boys moved gracefully with each other, blocking, swiping and ducking, occasionally missing the other by just millimetres. It had been a while since they trained one-on-one, but by looking at them now, there was no evidence of any disadvantage.

Jace swung out his leg to trip Alec, but he deftly avoided it.

"Training a lot behind my back?" Jace guessed.

Alec only grinned in response. Then hiccupped.

"That's it Lightwood" Jace's blade hissed in the air as he brought it round to Alec. The blade was met with Alec's, stopping it from getting closer to the dark haired boy. Jace saw the opportunity and grabbed Alec's wrist, drawing it behind his back, hearing his seraph blade hit the floor with a thud.

Alec hiccupped, breathing laboured.

Jace's hand held the boys arm securely in place against his spine while the other, with the extension of his blade, curled around his body, bringing the tip to Alec's face.

"I win." He declared, obviously impressed with his less than inventive way of concluding their fight.

Alec managed to not loose his cool even with Jace's body so close that his heavy breaths could be felt along his neck. He gripped the blonde boys arm, pushing away the blade and kicking him in the shin.

The hiccups were starting to interrupt his training session. Alec couldn't execute his replying moves to their precision with jolts racking his body every so often.

Soon enough Jace beat him again. He had hiccupped in an inopportune moment, the exact moment where he needed to step backwards so his foot could gain traction with ground, instead the hiccup made him trip on his own foot, sending him to the ground. Jace had knocked his blade out of his hands, but toppled over his splayed out legs.

"Ow, get -hic- off me, you idiot" Alec tried not to blush, but figured his face would be red enough from exertion.

"How am I the idiot? You're the one who tripped over; I just managed to disarm you." Jace rolled off him and both boys sat up. "Have you tried anything to stop them?"

Alec looked at him incredulously. "I thought that's what we were doing?"

The other boy sat in thought for a moment "You're right, but I also wanted to see if I could still kick your butt. Looks like I can." Alec gave him a hard look "Have you tried holding your breath?"

"No, but-"

"Then shut up and don't breathe"

Alec had a few choice words for him, many of those words would have surely seen him cleaning the bathrooms barehanded for a week if Maryse heard them. He did what Jace said anyway.

* * *

><p>An hour of testing hiccup curing methods, that involved Alec holding his breath, drinking water upside down, sucking in as much air as possible then swallowing it without breathing out, even pressing his fingers over his closed eyes until he saw white specs, (all of which were worthy of comprising a montage for a film) Alec still continued to hiccup.<p>

"Dinner is ready if you wanted to know" Izzy walked in to see Alec taking deep breaths, looking highly uncomfortable and Jace intently reading a book.

"Not to upset you Iz, I know you must have prepared a wonderful feast, but poor Alec here is still suffering hiccups and I don't think I could be so cruel as to leave him alone and endure this pain."

"My stomach is beginning to hurt a lot now" Alec looked a bit pale – well more pale than usual.

"See? Oh, the pain!" Jace added, overdramatically.

"Alright, alright, don't patronize me. Have you tried an iratze?"

Jace and Alec looked at each other.

"Hic"

"Alec, lie down"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it, I'm going to draw and iratze on you" He pushed the older boys chest down and produced his stele.

"Where do you think you should draw it?" Isabelle asked

"Probably around his diaphragm. Lift up your shirt Alec"

Alec's eyes bugged out. He tried to sit up, but Jace kept pushing down "I -hic-don't think it's that necessary. I mean, I'm -hic- fine, ow"

"Nonsense, you aren't fine, your stomach hurts from the convulses. Lift up your shirt, or I will"

Alec coloured, but hitched up the fabric to hide his embarrassment. He felt the light burn from Jace's stele and his hand moving across his chest. If that hadn't been enough to make him turn red Isabelle's comment of "Woah, Alec you have been working out a lot" made him flush a deep scarlet.

The trio waited in silence when Jace had finished drawing the healing rune, hoping that it had cured Alec.

"Hic"

"For Angel's sake! That's it, Alec. We're going to fix this once and for all." She pulled her brother up off the ground and dragged him out the door.

Jace caught up with them. "Where are you two going? And why wasn't I invited?"

"You wouldn't be interested" Isabelle snapped.

"I'm coming anyway"

"Hey! I don't -hic- even know where you are taking me"

Isabelle stopped and whipped around to face them. "We're going to the only person who can fix this. The High Warlock of Brooklyn"

"Mag-Magnus Bane?" Alec sputtered "You're taking me to Magnus Bane? The sparkly warlock -hic- whose party we barged into a few days ago?" He looked really ill now.

"Yes. I'm glad you remember him so well Alec" Izzy smiled sweetly.

"Didn't he want you to call him?" Jace enquired.

"No! He -hic-"

"Get into the cab Alec and stop complaining."

Why couldn't everyone accept he had the hiccups and let him be? Why was it everyone's duty to rid him of these hiccups? Surely they'd disappear soon enough. He sighed and slid into the smoke smelling cab next to Isabelle.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"<p>

"Magnus Bane, this is Isabelle Lightwood, I need your help, could you please let me up?

"Why didn't you say we were here?" Jace asked, slightly offended.

Isabelle huffed, hoping the warlock would just let them in "Because, Jace, I don't think he is particularly fond of you"

"I repeat my first question. What do you want?" The voice was impatient.

"It's my brother, he needs your help"

From the speaker came a gravelly static noise and a grumble that sounded like "God, he's probably gotten himself turned into a rat as well, bloody Shadowhunters." Despite his reservations, the warlock had buzzed the door open and the three teenagers climbed the stairs.

The stairwell had an indescribable smell and they hastened their pace to get to the warlock's apartment –except for Alec who was too busy hiccupping and trying to prolong getting to their destination.

The door flew open and they were met with a warlock in tight red jeans, a black singlet, bracelets along both arms, shiny boots and a crown of spikes. Undoubtedly Magnus Bane.

Isabelle dragged Alec to her side; he stumbled clumsily in front of the open door. Magnus' cat's eyes widened. "_That_ brother? I thought you meant the blonde idiot"

Jace lifted his head "Still here" he sneered. Alec hiccupped.

"Well, come on in, I suppose I don't have much of a choice. You'd probably walk right in anyway." He made sure Alec and Isabelle were inside and then slammed the door shut in Jace's face. "Sit."

Magnus elegantly folded himself onto a couch, while Izzy and Alec sat opposite, Alec hiccupping in the silence, looking nervous.

"So, what's wrong with him?" Magnus' cat-like eyes were analysing the two Lightwoods.

Isabelle nearly exploded "Can't you see?"

"Yes, he is gorgeous, but I didn't think you needed me to express that" Alec choked on a hiccup, face turning red.

"His hiccups! Can you fix them?"

Magnus looked relaxed, as if he were on some exotic island, sunbaking. Nothing in the world could bother him. "Hrm, have you tried scaring him?" he posed the idea nonchalantly.

Isabelle scoffed "We're Shadowhunters, we don't get scared easily"

"Ah, I find that hard to believe" He turned his gaze to the boy in question, with half lidded eyes and a Cheshire grin he made Alec squirm.

"Isabelle dear, do me a favour to help your brother, go to the bottom left cupboard in my bathroom –without touching anything else- and bring me the bottle that has a yellow liquid in it with the label that you can't read"

"Got it" She rose from the couch and left Alec alone.

"Hic"

Magnus displayed his pearly whites again before getting up himself. He strode over to Alec, seizing the material of his sweater pulling him up to the warlock's height. There was no room for thought, just action, but Alec didn't have the reflexes to counteract what happened next.

Warm lips encompassed his, freezing him to the spot. He couldn't move, like the warlock put an immobilising spell on him. He could feel though. Feel the breath of the other along his cheekbones. Feel the pressure of those soft lips. Feel the gentle hands playing up and into his hair, tugging slightly.

For the second time that day Alec's eyes bugged out. His was kissing this man, with his sister in the other room. What was he thinking? What about his parents? What if they found out? He tried pulling back, but the lean warlock had surprising strength, keeping him in place. When their tongues touched Alec found no reason to pull back, only to press closer, eyes slipping shut in pleasure. Finally, he found the ability to move, sliding his arms around the other mans waist, hands roving all along his back. Kisses trickled down his neck, and Alec felt the wet trail as Magnus licked his way back up to his lips

Alec didn't recognise the noise that escaped his mouth, but it was definitely foreign, dripping with want and desire. Their lips moved together in union in a web of tongues, teeth and moans. Magnus moved to conquer Alec's lips, deepening the kiss further, teeth nipped at his swollen bottom lip, the motion weakening Alec's knees. He shivered, clutching the cloth at his fingertips.

The lips disappeared and when Alec managed to open his eyes Magnus was back on his couch smiling contently to himself.

"Magnus, I couldn't find anything that looked like what you said, Alec why are you standing up?"

Magnus cut in for Alec. "You'll find that his hiccups are gone. Now leave my home, for I have better things to do than to attend to your every need, like find my cat."

"Really, you don't even want us to pay you?"

"You paying me a visit has been enough, plus I gained more than you did" He glanced at Alec and that look told him much more than Isabelle was going to understand.

Practically pushing Izzy out the door and bumping her into Jace, Magnus half shut the door, blocking the young boy's path, he traced his finger down from Alec's cheek bone to his chin, passing over his lips in the process. "Call me." He stated and winked, much like the night before.

Alec blushed and ducked his head as he walked out of the apartment, moving hurriedly down the stairs to hide his face from his brother and sister. The strange thing was that Alec found himself wanting to call. The warlock had unlocked feelings and sensations inside of Alec he didn't know existed. He felt like an entirely different person walking out into the Brooklyn air. A person with that little extra confidence and no hiccups.

**What did you think? I'd love to know! Send a review and tell me.  
>I'm actually not sure why I posted it, I'm not completely happy with it, but I wasn't sure how to improve it, and if I kept staring at it I'd probably delete it all (there were just so many ways I could've written this).<br>Again, excuse any mistakes, I do re-read, but there is only so much I can do before it all blurs into one heap of words. Also, don't hate me if the kiss was crap, I explained in my last fic that I wouldn't know.  
><strong>


End file.
